Year of Haiku
by Shiroi Sagi
Summary: A year of discovery during primary school, where Sakura and Neji connected in a way they thought wasn't possible. But bullies, school projects and the like made them closer to each other by day, and the year went by, filling their lives with adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

With care, she inched the tie off of her bento box, stowing it carefully into her sweater pocket. Sakura then laid out her lunch on the deep purple colored furoshiki (1). Glancing about cautiously, she began to eat quickly; for fear that they would find her. Chewing as quietly as possible, the little girl pressed herself into the corner of the hole underneath the great roots of an oak tree. Some time ago, it might have been a fox's nest, but Sakura hid here to eat her lunch during the class' one hour break. This oak tree was surrounded by other oak trees that looked exactly the same, leaves unfurled to gather their life energy from the sun. The pounding of other children's feet up above startled her. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing to every kami she knew that they wouldn't discover her. The footsteps faded away, towards the school. The teacher blew the whistle a few moments later. Five minute warning. All the other students would be going inside…she would too. Under the watch of a teacher, she wouldn't be bullied quite so much.

Yes, Sakura had imagined school to be a fun, lively place. She had read about it in books that her mother and father brought home. When she got there, she realized her great mistake. The older students were mean. Timid and shy already, she and her first year class had innocently walked into the "territory" of the sixth years. They laughed and called them cruel names, made them bow low and call them "senpai."(2) Sakura was a bold little girl, and had never encountered bullies. She answered back. And her fate was decided.

_ "So, the little Sakura wants to question her elders?" sneered the older boy, Kaite. "Well then, take this!" With that, he slapped her cheek. It seemed to echo down the corridors. The teachers didn't even look up. _

_ Sakura cried out in pain, and stomped on his foot, the naïve child she was. With no regard to his status as a sixth year and his great size. _

_Yelling angrily at her, he pointed and shouted to the growing crowd, "This is a troublemaker! I, Kaite declare her to be an outcast from this day on, for the rest of her years here. Heed my orders, and you won't be punished." His friends nodded solemnly, glaring at everyone. _

_ The fifth years would try their best to bully the little girl to get in Kaite's exclusive circle, and when they became sixth years, the fifth years would do the same. Sakura was doomed for isolation until she became a sixth year. Even then, her own peers would shun her, for fear of being shunned as first years in intermediate school. Sakura did not know this, but she would learn in the next few days, what that statement really meant. _

Now, she knew well enough. The teachers never paid mind. It happened every year. There were outcasts pointed out every year by the pompous sixth years. Everyone was bullied as first, second, and third years. Then, once they became fourth years, they unloaded their own experiences on the new children, continuing the cycle of terror. That was how schools worked. Unless someone was severely hurt, the adults didn't stick their noses in the complex hierarchy.

Sakura was stuck like this for not blending in with the other first years that day, and retaliating. Whatever the older students said, the younger ones did. If you didn't you were shunned. Sakura didn't tell her parents, but instead, worked hard in class to achieve the best grades. This only made the other students jealous and more hateful, but they never found her during lunch after she found the foxhole. They still called her names, but they didn't dare to physically abuse her right in front of the teacher. The only chances were before and after school. Sakura worked up some stamina from sprinting to home right as school ended.

Though reclusive, she was an impressionable little girl and she never failed to observe her peers, as they wouldn't talk to her. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji especially captured her attention. They had all been able to skip grades and take math, science, Japanese literature, Japanese history, and English classes with the older fourth years. He, faithfully abiding to the unspoken rule, ignored her.

Temari, a fifth year, seemed very tomboyish, and reluctant to wear kimono. She was very cruel to the younger students. Her brother, Kankurou, was in her Japanese literature class. He was a little absentminded, and often doodled on a corner of the workbook after copying down haiku and passages he didn't understand.

In her own year, there was an interesting cast of people she observed more than others. Ino. Hinata. Tenten. Friendly and happy despite the environment and being bullied for being happy. Shy and shyer after going through the tormenting older senpai. Athletic and slightly less bullied due to pulling the primary school to the championships in baseball.

The population of boys was much greater here. The patriarchs liked to have sons, and daughters were often sent to private schools to learn manners and marry to reputable men. Chouji. Lee. Shino. Naruto. Kiba. Neji. Gaara. A rather chubby boy with the best cooking abilities of anyone here. Energetic and lover of green and the environment. Also energetic, extremely fidgety, and not very attentive. Great with the stray dogs at school, fun loving, and first to try something new. Serious, intelligent, suave, and handsome. Neji was very eye catching, though he rarely said anything at all, except to answer questions in his perfect pronunciation. A quiet boy with intense green eyes like hers, whom, she remembered, had the greatest patience while in the sandbox, making castles.

Then there was Sasuke. Sasuke. She wanted to say his name over and over again. His older brother, I something, was a first year in high school. He was athletic, smart, very handsome, a little arrogant, being the son of an important government official and deceased official's daughter. He made her nervous, he made her self-conscious, he made her feel things she didn't feel before. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't bullied because his parents were so important. His only friend, Naruto similarly avoided being bullied. Pity, he was just like Sakura, naïve and with brave heart. But he was friends with Sasuke-kun.

Sakura slipped out of the hole and took the long way to the classroom. She entered just as the teacher was about to blow the whistle.

The years first day

Thoughts and loneliness;

The autumn dusk is here

Another poem by Basho, the famous haiku writer. She loved listening to the deep poems and writing about its meaning. She copied the poem meticulously into her workbook, slipping the shitajiki under the page. (3) Sakura was startled by the poke at her shoulder. Was someone going to prank her? Would she suffer today, during her favorite class? It didn't matter. She couldn't turn to face whoever was there. The teacher would see her and punish her with two slaps to the palm if she did. Straightening her back, she ignored the other person.

Later, after class, she found a slip of paper on her seat. _Don't go past Kamaji's house today. They are waiting for you. _Thanking the silent messenger with her heartfelt whisper, she took another route home, avoiding the gang of annoyed students that might have ambushed her that day.

After the tip off, Sakura was surprised to see Neji-san sitting behind her in Japanese literature. She slipped him a scrap of paper too. _Why?_ He didn't send her a reply. She was grateful for his help, and said nothing of it. It wasn't until the final group project for the year that she had to actually talk to anyone beyond the shallow, school related things. For other projects, she asked to work alone, and the teachers had consented.

**Project Assignment**

Homeroom teacher: Hakurei sensei, Partners:_ and _.

The assignment is due in two months. This annual project is meant to incorporate all the classes over the six years at this school. The theme this year is poetry, as last year was mathematics. Please select three or four appropriate haiku poems for consideration by the next week and a half. Following that, please choose one to work with. Both students must interpret this haiku and present their perception of the meaning in an essay, to be turned in. This essay must be accompanied by a calligraphy copy from each student of the haiku. Details regarding paper, ink colors, length, and content will be decided later, after all poetry has been chosen.

Have fun!

Being a little special, having taken fourth year Japanese literature, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Neji were limited to being partnered with each other for the school years that followed. She was elated that they weren't that mean, and that it lessened her chances of having to work with a terrorizing fourth year.

Hakurei sensei read the slip of paper aloud for the class, and announced partners. She ran the list, and Sakura heard her name in the mix, right after Neji-san. The past two years, she had partnered with Gaara and Shikamaru. It was no surprise to her. Gaara's house was full of loud bickering between siblings, and sometimes, Gaara joined in and forgot she was there a few times. Otherwise, his family was accommodating, his mother an amazing resource of information about haiku meanings. Shikamaru was an only child, and his home was quiet. The occasional cricket chirped from time to time as they worked on the mathematics project. But just being around him made her want to slack off and watch clouds. He just gave off that sort of aura. Thankfully, she pulled through and finished most of the project, despite his inability to do work.

Sometimes, she wished that Sasuke had skipped too. Then there would be a chance for her to be partnered with him. A guaranteed chance. But no, he didn't pass. He failed the skipping exam by two points. She and Shikamaru had both tied for first, with eleven points above passing, one away from one hundred percent. Gaara and Neji were at a close second, six points and three points respectively, away from the other two. Now she was paired with Neji-san.

The teacher had allowed them thirty minutes to work out project details and out of school meeting times. She turned towards Neji, chancing a look at his face. It was an unrelenting scowl. She flicked her eyes back down. "Hyuuga-san…I hope you don't mind working with me. I know I'm not quite as knowledgeable in Japanese literature (she had scored below him on that portion, by one point), but I hope we will finish this project without problems." She bowed again, humbly. She didn't dare use his name in speech. She didn't try that with anyone.

"Haruno-san. I am unable to host meetings at my house. If you will allow me to go to your house today, I would very much appreciate it." His speech was formal and polite.

"Yes, I can do that. Will you be staying for dinner? I fear our family does not provide as much as you might regularly get, but I will be much honored if you would." She knew a little formal talk, despite being only nine. She read many books with formal characters in them, and modeled her speech after them. But how did he know?

"It is settled then." There was a silence between them as they sat facing each other. The others talked animatedly, but Sakura was much isolated, and didn't know Neji very well. She looked over at Sasuke, who was talking to Shino. She wanted to be talking to him, but the closest to that was when she said sorry to him once after blocking his way into the classroom.

After that minute's worth of conversation, Sakura seemed to get lost in her thoughts about Sasuke often. She stood up slowly, to wait for Neji. He meticulously packed his pencil bag, workbook, textbooks, and other items and placed them in his bag in an orderly, practiced fashion. Sakura blushed at her own hastily packed backpack. She pretended to shuffle around some things, when Samada sensei poked his head in and requested that she clean the blackboard. Happy to do something, she wrung out the rag and cleaned the blackboard as he now waited for her. Turning back to him, she explained that they should take the long way home, to avoid the bullies.

He stared at her. "We shall take the shortest, most efficient route. I am not scared of the senpai in this school. They will not be there. I should not fear bullying from them." Sakura cried out in frustration quietly. He didn't fear them, but she did. He wouldn't budge, so they set out on the shortest route. Sure enough, up ahead, the gang of sixth years were in a large group of six, walking along on the sidewalk, a fifth year dogging their steps worshipfully. Sakura motioned to move to the opposite sidewalk, but proud Neji didn't want to. "I will walk right past them. I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either." But the slight tremor in his legs told her otherwise.

"Hyuuga-san…please?" She whispered, as a final effort to convince him. He was not moved. They had slowly advanced to the sixth years, and upon hearing the footsteps, Tsuge Hiru whipped around to see the two third years making their way towards them.

"Ah, it's little Sakura-chan and…what's this? A Hyuuga shrimp too." By this time, his little crew had also stopped to tease. Fudo Matsure joined, saying, "Ha, are you thinking of walking past us? Little fools, you'll learn a lesson yet." Kaite's little brother grinned evilly, saying, "My brother has taught me some things. Haruno Sakura. You've been a great example to the school, how about you be a good sport and sport a bruise to show everyone tomorrow?" He motioned to the others, and they began to advance.

"Not so brave, Hyuuga-san?" whispered Sakura to her equally terrified but still trying to act arrogant partner. "Shut up if you know what's good for you," he growled back, trying to regain his composure. Sakura had more experience with running away. Grabbing Neji's hand, she squeezed her eyes tight as if to shy from the coming blows. At this, Hiru laughed and relaxed, pointing to laugh again. As he threw his head back in laughter with his buddies at his cruel joke, Sakura pulled on Neji's arm and leapt right past Hiru, nearly getting run over by a biker as she ran into the street, onto the opposite sidewalk. At that moment, Hiru made to give chase. His crew might have also followed, but once Hiru stepped onto the road, the red light turned green, and he only made it across.

Almost crying, Sakura turned to see Hiru. Her plan was flawed—she didn't time it well enough. Neji, bewildered, was intelligent, and ran too, faster than her. He slowed a tiny bit to allow her to lead him to her neighborhood. Hiru was there, almost there. His shouts scared the lunch out of her, and she nearly vomited from running so much. She needed to cross another road. She sped up, coughing from the effort, to get to the next stoplight early enough to do the same maneuver. Neji was slowing, but she didn't see, and crossed without him. Hiru was catching up to him, and horrified, she realized that she had left him with the devil incarnate himself.

"HYUUGA-SAN!" She was beside herself with tears now. Hiru had him up against the brick wall, threatening him some more. Once the light was red again, she crossed and snuck up on Hiru. The thought terrified her, but she aimed carefully for Hiru's private parts. She knew it would crush him because she had accidentally kicked her father there once. After, he had told her never to do that, and that it hurt boys immensely. Counting on the hope that Hiru was the same case, she launched her foot straight up. The scream of pain allowed Sakura and Neji to escape and cross the street, leaving the bully on the ground. Gasping for breath, they collapsed on her foyer, having run all the way there, for fear of Hiru's lackeys hanging around to get them.

Neji's usually immaculate dress and hair were windswept, ruffled, and mussed. Sakura was a little dirty from the fox hole, tear streaked, and equally messy. They looked at each other in amazement for a few moments, and then, Sakura giggled. Neji laughed, and Sakura joined him, laughing with happiness. They had just escaped a beating. They had just beaten up a sixth year. They had just run to Sakura's house twice as fast as usual. They had lived! They were alive and in Sakura's house. It was an amazing, however small, victory. Shouting their arrival to Sakura's mother, they headed up the stairs to avoid being seen so dirty to clean up before seeing her.

Once in her room, Neji draped himself on her bed, forgetting rules and implications and protocol, his body tired out from the events that afternoon. Sakura washed her face and straightened her clothes.

"…Hyuuga-san? Were you scared?" She probed cautiously, wondering what Hiru was like that close for him. A dry laugh sounded from Neji. "He had breath like rotten fish, and he was stupid. I wasn't that scared, then." There was a silence. Then, "It was…fun." Sakura laughed again, and agreed wholeheartedly. "You can wash up now, I'm done. I've put out another washcloth for you; it is hanging on the rack." He nodded at her, and disappeared into the bathroom.

After he came out, he sat beside her on the bed. "You may call me Neji-san." It was uncomfortable as she processed this, shocked. "Oh! Thank you, Neji-san. You can call me Sakura-san. We are working on this project, anyway." She twiddled her fingers a little, and smiled. Neji wasn't that bad.

* * *

Vocab Corner!

Furoshiki: a cloth that is often used to wrap gifts, possessions, etc. For many, it is used to wrap bento boxes, for carrying and decoration purposes.

–senpai: an honorific/title for seniority. So, Hiru would be Hiru-senpai, or simply, senpai.

Shitajiki: a plastic sheet that many Japanese students will use as a sort of clipboard, without the clip. It allows the pencil to write on notebooks without indenting on the back of the page or the next page, and keeps the notebook neat.

About the bullying. This is very common in many classrooms across Japan. Of course, I might have exaggerated a little bit, but not a lot. The gap between lower grades and higher grades is like a canyon deep and wide. The difference between a first year and fourth year is huge. And yes, first years have to do the bidding of the older students. Or else everyone will hate on them. If the others don't hate on the student, then they get hated on too.


	2. Chapter 2

Shoot. I forgot to put the disclaimer last chapter. WHOOPS.

I do not own any part of Naruto. Because if I did…the things I would do. }:D

**Chapter 2**

Now, the two were sitting in the kitchen under the watchful gaze of Sakura's mother. She had set out onigiri, with umeboshi in the center, wrapped with nori. (1) As they chewed quietly, stealing looks at each other mischievously, still laughing inwardly about their wild adventure through the streets of Konoha. Just then, like any other mother, Mitsuki Haruno broke the silence with…"So, Neji-chan, what grade are you in?"

Blushing at this honorific, Neji replied, "Ah, I'm in the third year, Haruno-sama. I have also advanced to Japanese literature for fourth years." Nodding with understanding, she continued, "So, how is school? Is it fun for you? How are the teachers?" Looking back at Sakura at this Neji stuttered, "School…school is very fun. The older students are h-helpful. Um, and helped us understand the rules in school. The teachers are involved, and nice. I like Hakurei sensei, she gives us crackers on Mondays." Nodding again, Mitsuki prodded further. "So, Sakura-chan, how did you meet Neji-chan? Are you two good friends? Have you done such projects before? What do you plan to do?"

Handing her mother the project slip, Sakura tried to think of a good answer. "Ah, Neji-san and I are not really good friends, but we talked on the way here. I think we will look in Chichiue's study for some poetry books and start there." (2) Again, a knowing look passed between the two students. Mitsuki caught those, and knew with her mother's intuition that something had happened on that path home, but of course, being a good mother, waited for the truth to come out on its own. "Then, please feel free to roam the house. Please, make this your own home, Neji-chan. I will be available in the kitchen, if you need anything." With that, Neji and Sakura hopped off their chairs and started for the study.

"Neji-san, the haiku books are at the bottom shelf! My father isn't here, so we should take them all upstairs so we don't bother him later." She took three books, struggling with the load. Neji was determined to take the other five, and attempted to waddle up the stairs with them. Naturally, gravity was against him, and he ended up giving a book to Sakura. "Sakura-san, what kind of a haiku are we searching for? Should we be looking for a nature poem, a lonely person sort of poem, or what?"Neji had given up on formal ness at this point. Sakura didn't know either, so she suggested, "Perhaps we can just go through the books and pick ones we like!"

So began the long process of searching for poems. Sakura laughed at this one, by Matsuo Basho:

The dragonfly

Can't quite land

On that blade of grass

(extra note: Haiku are in the syllable pattern 5, 7, 5, but the English translations of the original poem are often not so.)

Neji decided he liked a more serious one, about moons, from Basho as well:

A field of cotton—

As if the moon

Had flowered

Then, they continued to add poems from the poetry of Issa:

The holes in the wall

Play flute

This autumn evening

The crow

Walks along there

As if it were tilling the field

It was getting late, but the two children were still flipping through the poem books. They didn't fully understand the deeper meanings of each poem, but they just picked out the ones they liked. So that was how Sasshiro Haruno found them when he returned from work. "Neji-chan, Sakura-chan, what are you trying to do there?" He teased at them from the doorway. Jumping up, startled, Neji bowed. "Haruno-sama! Sakura-san and I are working on a project for school regarding haiku and poetry so we were just looking through your poetry books from the study, that's all!" Neji hurriedly tried to appease the angry looking Haruno-sama.

Face twisting into a smile, his eyes crinkling up, he laughed aloud, slapping the little boy's back, "Oh ho, you're a lively boy! I heard that indeed, from Sakura's Hahaue. I was wondering where that entire section of books went, anyway. That's very well, I see that you've made some progress!" He looked down at the messy scrawl of their handwritings on the notebooks. Neji blushed, moving to hide his notebook.

Grinning up at her father, Sakura said, "This is Hyuuga Neji, I'm working with him for the final project this year. You could always help us a little bit!" He joined her in the boisterous laughter. Neji was at a loss at this happy exchange. His Otosama wasn't quite as nice. (3) Hahaue was much nicer, and Chichiue was often away on business trips, so he was stuck with the pompous, stoic Otosama. He stood awkwardly in the middle, unsure of what to do.

"Then, Neji-chan," Sasshiro startled him with his thoughts, "do your parents know you're staying for dinner?" Um. Neji was immediately fearful. He hadn't told his parents about this yet! His Otosama would be mad. His entire family would be mad. Dinner! He knew they would be furious. "My mistake! Haruno-sama, please let me use the phone, I've forgotten about telling them I was here. I will ask and see if I can stay." His footsteps sounded loudly down the stairs, Sakura padding quietly behind him. "Neji-san, why are you so worried?" He shook his head, saying, "When Otosama finds out that I've been here all this time, he'll get mad that I didn't tell him!" He was quite distraught, and seized the phone, punching in the numbers frantically. It rang. And rang. Mitsuki looked over at the terrified boy in confusion, then at Sasshiro. He shrugged, and opened up a newspaper.

"Hello? Otosama? Ah, Hahaue?" Sakura could feel the relief practically dripping off of him.

"_HYUUGA NEJI! Where did you go? I have been sitting here, worried, for the past two hours! I called the school, they said you weren't there, I called your father, your Otosama, Hinata-chan, everyone!" _

He winced. "Ah, Hahaue, I'm at Haruno Sakura's house, please don't worry. I forg—"

"_YOU FORGOT? Ah, Neji-chan, you can't forget your dear mother—Hyuuga Neji, you apologize to your mother at once. Your absence is very distressing, as your mother's only son. You cannot play such tricks in the future. Do you understand me?_

"Yes, Otosama. I am very sorry, Hahaue, Otosama. Have you eaten dinner? I am sorry I have kept you. Please, may I eat at Sakura-san's house? I would not want to keep you."

"_We have not been waiting for you, dinner has not been served. You may not—No, no, Neji-chan, please go ahead with your plans! I'm sure you will find Sakura-chan's dinner a good change from meals here. I would like you to make friends—Don't listen to your mother, she doesn't know what sh—EXCUSE ME, HIASHI. Get off this phone! Neji-chan, listen to your mother…"_

Neji listened to them bicker a few moments more, before cutting in, "Yes, Hahaue, Otosama. I understand. I will call you before I head home."

"_Well, then, it's settled. I will see you soon, Neji-chan! Fine. I also agree. Do not do this again." _His stern Otosama made him cringe sometimes. Glad his Hahaue had picked up, he put the phone down. "They allow me to stay, if you wouldn't mind me cutting into your family time. Thank you for your hospitality."

Mitsuki laughed at this, and ruffled his hair, messing it up. As Neji patted down his hair, she started up the stove, heating the miso soup. "Neji-chan, you are a Hyuuga? They are very influential in the society, I've heard." She stirred some spices in the soup. "Oh, not really," he said in denial, though inside, he was inflated with pride. "Wow, are they truly? Your parents must be amazing and very smart! I wish I could meet them," Sakura gushed, thinking of the grand house he must have. "Now, now, Sakura-chan, don't get so excited, sit down for dinner. What did you two find in those poetry books from your father's study?"

So dinner began, with lively conversation. Sakura's father talked about the newest developments in the workplace, including some whispered things about the scandal with the higher ups. Meanwhile, Neji loosened up enough to talk about art class with the third years, and being a child, of course, didn't hesitate to go into the useless details. Sakura joined in, "Yes, Shikamaru-san said he didn't want to paint today, like usual. Yamamoto sensei was really confused as to what to do about that! She pleaded with bribes, orders, everything! She was a stand-in teacher, new from the college; I think I heard the others say. So she didn't know she had absolute power." Here, Neji continued, "And so, she just flapped her mouth for the beginning of class, and Shikamaru-san finally stopped, and painted with the rest of the class. It was really funny."

"Ah, young children, you're all so mischievous. I was once a teacher too, and my first day, the students tried to play pranks on me. Well, I was too smart for them!" Mitsuki laughed at the memory, "They tried that sticky seat one, you know?" Neji and Sakura nodded, now entranced with the story. "Well, I saw that in the morning, when I came in to prepare for the day. By eavesdropping on the conversations, I figured it was this boy in the corner that did it."

She stopped for dramatic effect, Sasshiro at the head table, chair tipped back, eyes laughing at the wide eyed children. Neji's soba noodle was still halfway to his mouth. "Yes, I switched the seats during lunch break. I must say, the reaction was quite worth the trouble of bothering to listen to conversations. They didn't bother me, and poor Yatsume had to walk around the rest of the day, syrup on his uniform. I wonder what he told his mother, because I was spared from explaining that adventure."

The dinner seemed to fly by, and soon, Neji had to leave. He had a little hand drawn map to find his way back home, and had already called his Hahaue. Mitsuki looked out into the darkness. "It's a little late, Neji-chan. I can drop you off at your house; it is no problem for me." Neji looked up at the concerned lady. "Ah, thank you for your kindness, Haruno-sama." He didn't want to go out there either, "I would appreciate that very much." He bowed low. Sakura piped up, "May I come too?" Neji sighed in relief. No awkward car ride. At least Sakura would be there as well.

Even with Sakura there, it was quiet. And awkward. Neji looked at the passing trees, illuminated by the streetlights. It was still quiet.

"Neji-chan, your house is in this district?" Neji couldn't tell. "Ah, I'm not sure, but I think so." Seeing his house down the street, he exclaimed, "There it is! On the left. Thank you, again, for your hospitality, and kindness. The dinner was great."

"Oh, it was nothing. Enjoy the evening, Neji-chan!" She smiled at his attempt to be mature and adult-like. Sakura, Mitsuki, and Neji piled out of the car. Neji rang the doorbell to the large mansion. There was a patter of footsteps. The door opened, and a slim, beautiful woman opened the door, the picture of perfection. Behind her, stalked an angry looking man, face dark.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. My name is Hyuuga Ayako. I hope I have not inconvenienced you too much…Haruno-san?" To this, Mitsuka bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Haruno Mitsuki. This is my daughter, Sakura. Neji was a very polite guest, and he is welcome to come again, anytime. A wonderful boy you've brought up." Ayako smiled politely, and ushered Neji in the house, where Hiashi led him away. Sakura waved to him when he turned around, to which he nodded. At this point, Mitsuki and Sakura exited from the front steps, and drove away.

In Neji's household, Hiashi was berating the boy. "Neji, you stress your mother too much. What is this project you are working on? We thought you were robbed, mugged, kidnapped, even!" Neji muttered something under his breath, along the lines of "Pretty much…"

Ayako came in then, "Neji-chan, I didn't know you knew this little girl. I haven't heard you talk about her before." Neji gave her a look, "Hahaue, I met her today. She is my partner for the haiku project in school. I am sorry for making you worry." Ayako sighed, and patted his shoulder. "We are an important enough family that you might be carried off for money, you know? I will drive you to and from school, I cannot take this worrying." Hiashi stood up. "No, Ayako, let me have the butler do so. You should get to work early in the morning so you may come back early to attend to your other duties." Ayako nodded.

Meanwhile, in Sakura's household, Sakura was listening to her parents talk about the Hyuuga's, Neji's family.

"Husband, Hyuuga Neji is part of quite the family, hm? I can't imagine why he is enrolled at Sakura's school. Not to mention…is Hyuuga Hinata also at your school?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, Hahaue, Hinata-san is in my third year homeroom." Her father cut in, "But, Mitsuki, she is the family heir, is she not? She'll be inheriting all the assets and the company as well. Neji…why would Neji-chan be at this school, so near the heir, as he is a rival, a cousin?" Sakura was lost. What were assets? What?

"Yes, exactly my thought. Neji should be at the sister school, where the other Hyuuga relatives go. That is quite strange, but perhaps, Hinata needs a friend, and Neji was a good idea." Sasshiro nodded. "I suppose. It is a bit off the tradition for the Hyuuga. I heard the company was doing well? Expanding to the east, are they?" Sakura left the table, having understood nothing of the talk.

She ran up the stairs to look at the yearbook from her second year. She flipped to the well worn page of her homeroom, and flicked her eyes to Sasuke-san's picture. Perfect. He was so amazing. She frowned. Her last name was far from his. Haruno…Uchiha…so far away! She looked at the people about her picture. Hinata…Neji…Kotome…No one special. She thought about the day he would acknowledge her. Perhaps, she had to do even better in her studies. No, Shikamaru was too smart. She shrugged. There was nothing she could think of that she could change. Even if her forehead was a bit large, it wasn't as large as Hiru made it out to be. And she couldn't shrink it, anyway. There was no way she could suddenly not be bullied, and have the freedom to talk to others, either. Putting away the yearbook, she started on the still life sketch due for art class.

Back at Neji's house, he had taken a shower and plopped down on his bed to do mathematics. He didn't like those integers very much. It was hard to wrap his head around how there was the possibility of having less than no apples at all. Drawing another number line, he fiddled with the numbers. Just then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened soundlessly, and a head poked out from behind it. "Neji-san…I was wondering, um, could you help me with my math homework?" It was Hinata. She was living with him, because of something that his Otosama had told him. Apparently, the house was too big, and Hahaue didn't want to live in a great big house alone, so she moved to this house when he was a baby.

"Of course, Hinata-san." She padded into his room, taking a seat by him on the writing desk. "Ah, it's just dividing fractions…" He helped her puzzle through the problems. Hinata was a little timid, he decided immediately, upon remembering their first meeting.

"_Neji-chan! Come meet your cousin, this is Hinata-chan!" The little girl that seemed almost attached to his Otosama's side waved at him meekly. His Otosama pushed her forward, and she stumbled a bit, bowing slightly. Neji looked up at his mother. She nodded at him. He bowed, as he had seen his mother do. His Otosama nodded in acceptance. He didn't see that, though, and had already followed Hinata out to the garden. _

_She was very quiet, more quiet than him, even. "Hinata-san, are you going to preschool?" She started, and began, "Um, ah, I, yes, I am. I think I'm going to the same place as you." He looked at her as she fingered her shirt nervously. "Oh. Okay. Do you want to watch the tadpoles in the pond?" She nodded, kneeling with him at the edge of the little pond. _

Yes, Hinata was indeed, timid. She was also impossible to get mad at. And bullies never bothered her, anyway. Her lineage was well known throughout the families, and they knew when to stay away. They didn't seem to do that for Neji, so he figured that it was because he was a boy, not a girl. He wished boys and girls were the same, so he wouldn't get bullied too. After she left, Neji finished his homework, and went to bed.

The next morning, he went with the butler, Fuwara-san, to school. He saw Sakura enter the school ahead of him, and ran to catch up with her. "Sakura-san!" She whipped around. "Ah, Neji-san! You startled me, coming up from the back like that! What's going on?" She pointed to the crowd of students in the middle of the corridor. She could hear Hiru talking loudly, insulting someone. "Perhaps we should try another way to class today…" she said hesitantly. Neji paled a little, hearing Hiru. "But there isn't another way!" Groaning, Sakura peered around. There really wasn't. This hall was unconnected to the others, so, there wasn't a way around. She inched closer.

"…you little fool! Back down and we won't hurt you much. At least, for today." There was a whimper. "What's that? You said no? Hear that, guys? The little Hyuuga said no!" Neji and Sakura looked at each other. Hinata! Running up the crowd and pushing back a few students, they saw Hinata, against the wall, scared out of her mind. "Neji, we have to save her!" Neji paled some more, making his face look like a ghost's. "Sakura, we'll be targeted, forever!" And he thought Hinata was safe, too. "But Neji, we're probably already targets. Hiru's told everyone he knows about us, now."

But Hiru was a little cowardly, and told a little lie, to cover his failure in catching two third years, even when he had one up on the wall. But they didn't know that. Sakura decided to act. Just then, there was a shuffle. Behind her, someone was parting the crowd. Hiru looked up, a snarl about the erupt from his throat. It turned into a strangled squeak, as Uchiha Sasuke walked over.

"What's going on here?" His arrogance made the older boy speechless for a moment. Sakura cried in relief. Sasuke was here to save the day! She could hear the same thing resound in the minds of the other girls. "Hinata-san. I have a list of poems that Naruto wanted you to have for class today. He is sick, so I will pass it to you." Trembling, Hinata took the papers, and followed him to the classroom, looking down. Hiru was still standing there, gaping.

Neji was feeling this weird angry feeling. Who was this guy, to come up like a hero to save his cousin? He wanted to save his cousin! He frowned. Sakura tapped his shoulder. "We should go while Hiru's still distracted." He and Sakura slipped away, blending in with the mass of students that had broken apart. Later, Sakura saw Sasuke. He was looking cool as ever, Hinata thanking him periodically throughout the day. She sighed. He would never do that for her…would he.

Neji sat by Hinata during lunch. He didn't know where Sakura went, and was a little nervous. If the bullies came, where would he go? How would he get out of it? "Hinata-san, I'm sorry I didn't come to help you this morning. I will stay by you for lunch, and try my best to look after you now." She blushed, and said, "It's okay, Neji-san, I wasn't hurt. They were just mean. Hiru-senpai said something about revenge on the Hyuuga i-idiots. What was he talking about?" Neji looked away, embarrassed. "Nothing. I mean, I don't know." He hoped she wouldn't find out and tell her Chichiue.

* * *

Thank you to my one and only reviewer so far...Romancelover312! :D Thanks! I would hope that you other guilty non-reviewing people will do so. But that's okay, some of us have lives, but a review, anonymous or not, only takes a minute.

Vocab Corner!

1. Onigiri, umeboshi, nori: Onigiri is a food where you shape rice into a compact form, and sometimes, have a filling. In this case, it was umeboshi, pickled sour

plum. Then, you wrap it with nori, seaweed.

2. Chichiue = father. Hahaue = mother

3. Otosama = uncle, formally.

Also, for all the titles and honorific things, -san is for acquaintances, you don't know them well. Neji and Hinata use them because of the difference in status and whatever. Of course, they don't know that, it's just something their parents taught them. –chan is here, used in the context of little. So, Neji-chan is little Neji, for young children. –sama is respectful, for the superiors, and royalty people, etc. –sensei is kinda obvious, teacher. I think I'm missing something, but you can ask, and I'll include it on the next chapter.


End file.
